Pirate King
by siriushermionelover
Summary: She was the Pirate King, and she wanted what she wanted.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

Something a little different

Elizabeth panted softly as she quickly moved up and down on the member of the man currently laying beneath her and who was gasping and whimpering with every movement she made. Sweat slicked their bodies as they moved under the moonlight of blackened night, and the feeling of sand under the tattered rag of a blanket they were currently on, added a softness that otherwise they would not have.

They had to be quick. The Pearl was only going to be docked at the small port town for the one night while they gathered supplies. Once the initial obtaining, purchasing, and bartering had been accomplished Captain Sparrow wished everyone a good night and staggered off to whatever enjoyment this little town had to off. Everyone else was left to their own devices.

Catching his eye several feet away from her on desk she motioned with her head in the different of the beach that curved around the shore and out of site. Elizabeth smothered a smile as she saw his eye go wide, his hands wring, and the very noticeable gulp that followed after he saw what she was motioning too.

How he managed to get away from his inseparable partner she didn't know and didn't ask. Time was limited and she wanted what he could give her.

Moving up and down she ached for her breasts to be touched, kissed, and caressed with the rough hands of a man. She hoped that this time he would touch her but unless she guiding him he seemed to try to stay as still as possible. As if the tiniest movement on his part could send her away. Elizabeth certainly did not take this to mean he did not want her. She reached down and took hold of one of his hands that where gripping her waist. Before he would try to land still, hands by his side, trying not to touch her but desperate to do so. When she first took his hands to her waist he gripped her so hard she could barely move. Afterwards would place his hands at her waist gripping one minute in his pleasure and then the next barely holding her as if not to scare her.

Now as she took his hand to her breasts the hand, for too long unselfish, became instantly greedy. Elizabeth moaned and threw her head back as that hand, rough, dirty, and full of calluses, moved over her breast and nipple. Tilting her head back and gazing at the man below her she panted, "touch me".

His eyes widen and his mouth was open as he panted and moaned. He eye glazed over as he watched her above him. A naked goddess against the backdrop of the moon and stars,. His mouth watered as he took in her naked breasts, nipples erect, bouncing, and his other hand quickly joined its twin in filling itself with naked flesh, unable to contain himself any more. He gave a loud cry and arched his back and head.

His one seeing eye never leaving the woman above him. The tanned skin, the wide hair that fanned her head, and the knowledge that for just this moment, no matter what would happen, that for just this one movement in all the decades of her life, she was his.

Elizabeth never quite understood how this started. Frankly she never thought much of it. He was one of the pirates that kidnapped her from Port Royale. Dirty, not the cleverest or bravest, often overlooked by everyone but his friend. But he was always there. He was a survivor like the rest of them. Not really friends, only allies when he suited them, willing to take swords up against each other one moment and then join forces to fight against others the next.

Elizabeth panting grew more frequent and louder as she spread up. He was tossing his head side to side, gripping the blanket and whatever part of her he could reach. She looked down and saw him bite his lips trying to contain his sounds but the whimpers grew into loud moans and choked sobs as he began to lose control.

Elizabeth felt her own pleasure start to peak as she moved with a rapidness brought on by desperation and the desire for release and for the pleasure it brought. Crying out to the forest near them she gasped and fought for breathe. She felt his body curl up into hers as he gave a loud shout and she felt his release flow into her body.

They stayed like that for a while. Catching their breathe and enjoying the time between pleasure and when they would have to face reality and return to the ship.

Slowly she removed herself from him and started to clean and dress. He laid there were several more moments unable to move. Unable to think clearly after what had transpired. He turned his head and watched as she took to the water to clean the smell of sweat and fornication off before walking back and starting to dress.

After a few more moments he did the same. After a night in port most of the men came back to the ship smelling of rum and the perfume of whores, but no one would ever notice that he did not have that smell.

He left first, staggering to the taverns and she pretended that she didn't see him took back twice or stop walking altogether at one point.

She thought of the men of her life. The man she should have loved as a Governor's daughter, the noble man she should have loved and did love until she saw that he was torn between her and his own father and that she did not come first to his mind anymore, and so turned down his impromptu marriage proposal, and the witty pirate everyone thought she was going to love. All good men in their own ways and she liked them all for many reasons but she also did not like them for many reasons.

Elizabeth Swann traced her fingers in the sand around her and took a mouth full of run she had brought with her. She turned her head and watched the man who she previously spent half an hour with grow smaller and smaller.

She stood up and walked towards the water. Looking out over the seemingly endless ocean she threw the empty bottle into the water and took off running in the direction of the town.

Pirate King she was, she thought, and she no longer needed anyone's permission or acceptance to do what she wanted or who she wanted. And for some reason she could not explain, even to herself, what she wanted at this moment was a one-eyed pirate named Ragetti.

No flames but please review :)


End file.
